Web browser applications exist for presenting pages of content to users over a network, such as the World Wide Web connected over the Internet. Existing web browser applications present certain pages using frames. In these applications, a frame is a portion of the page that contains a web document. Web documents are generally understood to be documents created using a mark-up language, such as HTML, for example. Pages containing frames are defined by a frameset that provides the instructions to the web browser application regarding how to present the various frames in a window in the user's display.
The frameset generally defines the number of frames, the size of the frame and the relative positioning of the frames within the window. In existing systems, a page designer creates a frameset by generating code, such as a mark-up language, that specifies the number of frames, the size of each frame and contents of the frames for the frameset. The frameset is then stored on a server that is accessed by users over the network through the web browser application.
In some existing systems, users that retrieve a frame-based page may resize the frames within the window of the web browser application such that one frame may be reduced to enlarge the size of another frame or set of frames. Further, users may be able to specify which web document is contained within certain frames within the window through the web browser application. Existing systems do not enable users to generate other modifications.
Further, existing systems are limited to presentation of pages of frames in a web-based computer applications, such as web browser applications. Current non-web browser applications are generally limited to a view which is generated by a computer application. A user is not given the option of customizing a view presented by a non-web-based computer application. These and other drawbacks exist.